The present invention relates to control devices for mining machinery, and more particularly to a control device for a dragline excavator. It may be employed for automating such operations as transportion of the loaded bucket from its breakout point to the dumping point, further transportation of the emptied bucket from the dumping point to the point where it is lowered on the face, as well as digging at open-cast mines.